Me Perdoe
by Miaka Hiiragizawa
Summary: Ao ter que escolher entre seu irmão e Mitsuomi, Maya não quer fazê-lo. No fim, ela nunca teve escolha. R


**N/A: **É minha primeira fic de Tenjou Tenge... A idéia surgiu quando eu assisti a série, fiquei com tanta pena da Maya e do Mitsuomi que precisei fazer uma cena que se encaixasse na noite do EP 22... Só para dar um clima um pouco mais romântico... Afinal de contas, por mais que insinuem, tecnicamente eles nunca namoraram...

Espero que gostem!

--

**N/A: **Essa história eu escrevi em dezembro de 2006 e nunca a publiquei por achar um tanto sem propósito.

No entanto, estava repassando alguns arquivos que eu tenho e vi que nunca mexi nela direito, está até sem revisão e coloquei um título qualquer somente para fins de postagem.

_**Me perdoe**_

As insistentes batidas na porta da casa o impediam de adormecer. Estava decidido a iniciar seu treinamento o mais cedo possível, por isso descansaria bem naquela noite para poder dedicar-se totalmente a completar seu objetivo após dois meses: conseguiria superar os poderes de Natsume Shin e tomaria de Maya a responsabilidade de contê-los. Aparentemente, algum ser despreocupado resolvera tomar seu tempo, provavelmente por algum motivo banal. Mitsuomi abriu a porta, pronto para despachar o imbecil, mas conseguiu distinguir somente madeixas de longos cabelos roxos à sua frente enquanto sentia alguém apoiar-se a seu corpo.

"Maya..." – murmurou, abraçando-a pelos ombros, podendo perceber que a jovem chorava. Fechou a porta e começou a guiá-la pelo corredor até a sala, mas teve que parar na metade do mesmo.

"Eu não quero... Não quero, Mitsuomi..." – ela disse, levantando o rosto para encará-lo. – "Por favor, não se envolva nisso... Posso controlar Aniue, você não precisa se arriscar..."

"Não vou me afastar... Eu quero e vou fazer isso, Maya... Não quero mais vê-la dessa forma..." – secou o rosto dela com movimentos suaves.

"E eu não quero que se machuque!" – afastou-se um passo. – "Isso é mais do que você pode lidar... Ninguém pode parar meu irmão quando ele está com aquela espada e agora não há mais como tirá-la dele..."

"Eu posso lidar com ele sim, Maya... Acredite em mim." – aproximou-se dela, vendo-a recuar mais um pouco.

"Eu quero crer que há um meio, mas..." – foi calada pelo indicador dele.

"Então creia... Pois ele exista, e eu vou descobrir qual é... Eu prometo... Dê-me dois meses..." – diante da hesitação dela, completou, em um murmúrio. – "Por favor..."

"Não posso..." – foi silenciada novamente, dessa vez pelos lábios dele sobre os seus.

Não queria resistir, não agüentava mais tudo aquilo. Algumas horas antes, quando ele estivera em sua casa, tudo o que queria era jogar-se nos braços dele, mas seu irmão o mataria se o fizesse. Sabia que ele era o único capaz de ajudá-la, o único disposto a fazer isso. O pensamento a fez sentir-se indigna de tal afeição por parte do rapaz, interrompendo o beijo.

"Maya..." – foi cortado por ela.

"Não é você, Mitsuomi... Tampouco meu irmão é o culpado dessa situação..." – inspirou profundamente, as lágrimas voltando a seus olhos. – "O que está errado não é o Ryu-gan, ou a reiki, ou mesmo o destino... Sou eu quem está queimando o Aniue... Por isso... O mínimo que posso fazer é carregar esse peso sozinha..."

"Mas eu não vou deixar isso acontecer..." – replicou o rapaz calmamente, após alguns segundos. – "Mais cedo, eu pedi-lhe para ser fraca de vez em quando... É exatamente isso o que você está fazendo agora, e eu não vou ignorar sua angústia!"

"Por quê? Por que você tem que ser assim? Como consegue ler minha mente e decifrar meus desejos e não o faz quando eu mais preciso?" – explodiu. – "Tudo o que eu queria dizer-lhe no hospital... Que eu precisava que soubesse, mas não consegui dizer..."

"Agora você já disse... E isso não me faz querer desistir, e sim me dá mais vontade de seguir em frente..." – abraçou-a firmemente, continuando a falar em sussurros. – "Não tenho como resolver essa situação agora, mas em dois meses, juro que acabarei com tudo... Terei poder para derrotá-lo em dois meses..."

"Eu... Mitsuomi, eu..."

"Não diga nada, Maya... Nada do que você tente irá me desencorajar, desista..." – sorriu de lado, afastando-se ligeiramente, para observar o rosto dela. – "Não vou aparecer durante esse tempo, mas talvez eu posso deixá-la com uma lembrança que a conforte..." – voltou a beijá-la, agora com ferocidade.

A passos lentos e sem interromper o beijo, guiou-a até seu quarto, que era no final do corredor. As carícias trocadas tornavam-se cada vez mais intensas e, assim que a deitou no futon, afastou-se alguns centímetros do rosto dela, somente para ver o brilho dos olhos dela ligeiramente escurecidos pelo desejo. Algo pareceu fazê-la retornar à realidade ao observá-lo sentado sobre seu quadril.

"Mitsuomi..." – a jovem ia começar a frase, hesitante, quando foi interrompida por outro beijo ardente.

"Não tenha medo, Maya... Não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer a você, absolutamente nada..." – voltou a beijá-la, sentindo que ela finalmente deixara-se envolver completamente pelo calor do momento.

***

"Eu... Tenho que ir..." – a jovem murmurou sem, no entanto, fazer qualquer movimento para desvencilhar-se dos braços fortes que a aconchegavam.

Mitsuomi não deu sinal algum de que ouvira o que ela dissera, mas não parecia disposto a deixá-la ir. Aquele silêncio estendeu-se por longos minutos, até que ele o quebrou.

"Não quero que vá... Ele pode machucá-la..."

"Aniue nunca encostaria em um fio de cabelo meu, não diga bobagens..." – soltou-se dele, sentando-se e colocando a camiseta.

"Maya... Você foi sincera comigo quando veio aqui, então retribuirei o favor: tenho medo de deixá-la esse dois meses e, quando retornar para cumprir minha promessa, já não haja mais para quem fazê-lo..." – ele disse, imitando-a e abraçando-a pelos ombros.

"Eu sei me cuidar, Mitsuomi, você deve preocupar-se com a própria segurança depois... Depois do que fizemos..." – ela abaixou o olhar. – "Se Aniue descobrir..."

"Então você o deixará vir... Não ponha-se no caminho dele ou pode ferir-se!" – ele repreendeu-a rapidamente, vendo-a levantar-se e terminar de vestir-se.

"Conhece-me menos do que eu pensava... Acha mesmo que eu ficarei parada se meu irmão vier atrás de você?" – virou-se para ele, encontrando-o em pé, também vestido.

"Confie em mim... Por favor, confie em mim e, pelo menos dessa vez, faça o que estou pedindo..." – aproximou-se dela e murmurou essas palavras, causando arrepios na jovem.

"Tudo bem... Mas não se acostume..." – afastou-se dele, antes que se rendesse novamente àquele homem. – "Cuide-se, está bem?"

"Prometo..." – observou-a deixar o quarto e, em seguida, ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e fechando.

Mitsuomi deixou-se cair no futon novamente, fechando os olhos para reviver a sensação maravilhosa que era ter Maya consigo, em seus braços... Faria tudo em seu alcance para ter isso para sempre. Mal sabia ele que os dois meses de pesquisas e treinos mudariam completamente sua motivação, e a destruição de Natsume Shin passaria a ser sua prioridade.

***

Maya já encontrava-se em seu quarto, mas não sentia-se inclinada a deitar e adormecer. Fingir que nada aconteceu, no dia seguinte, e não vê-lo por dois longos meses... Não era uma perspectiva muito animadora. Mentir para o irmão era uma atitude que tinha medo de tomar, mas precisava fazê-lo... Sabendo que não conseguiria dormir ali, deixou o cômodo e, andando sem rumo pelos corredores, acabou na porta do quarto de Shin. Abriu silenciosamente a porta e observou-o adormecido. Sorrindo docemente com a visão, aproximou-se e deitou-se ao lado dele, despertando-o.

"Maya? O que...?" – o rapaz interrompeu-se, olhando-a seriamente. – "Mitsuomi..."

"Não terá de preocupar-se com ele pelos próximos dois meses, ouviu o que ele disse, Aniue..." – a jovem respondeu a pergunta, antes mesmo de ser feita. – "Eu só... Não quis dormir em meu quarto hoje..."

"Essa atitude vinda de Aya não seria surpresa, mas... Você com problemas para dormir?" – estranhou o rapaz.

"Se incomodo tanto assim, desculpe-me por tê-lo acordado." – ela fez menção de levantar-se, mas um dos braços dele a puxou de volta, abraçando-a.

"Você nunca incomoda, Maya... Agora tente dormir, está bem?" – ele beijou-lhe a fronte, tranqüilo por ter Maya sob suas vistas.

'Me perdoe, Aniue...' – pediu Maya, em pensamento, pouco antes de adormecer.

***

R&R

Miaka.


End file.
